User talk:Kiyastudios
Hello! It's me Kiyastudios You can ask me questions anytime if you need help. I'll reply back ASAP. I may not respond sometimes since I am in (summer) school. If you still have any questions to ask me, please ask another wiki user in Fanloid Wiki. Comment Okay, glad to see you have an account name now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you For your help in organizing the pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Please read the image policy If you are uploading images created by yourself, please title the file with your name and then the subject or character. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, :I can rename files, so if you do upload and forgot to title or need a rename, just contact me. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Tsundeloid‎‎ talkpage Hello, there is a discussion on Tsundeloid‎‎ being an open source, since Tsundere is a fan term for a trait. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. But doesn't that mean the Tsundeloid page has to be deleted afterwards, because I looked at the talk page earlier. Kiyastudios 22:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Powerloid Creation :No, :And I am not sure how you got the impression that the page would be deleted. We are discussing about turning it into an open source series rather than an exclusive series. Because the term Tsundeloid has been around before your page creation. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello :)....umm i was wondering can others make a powerloid or are they just for you/friends???Monty1st 02:31, May 3, 2012 (UTC) So...would i be able to make a powerloid?Monty1st 02:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ok cool...but do you mean by bad things???Monty1st 04:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure i'll do the loge thing....do i sign up any where or do i just draw it??? BTW you don't need to worry about me saying/writeing anything bad/mean or swearing (Co's i don't even swear :)Monty1st 04:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Kon'nichiwa do you know someone that makes Boxart ??? Pls response to me ^_^ thank you ....Kenandli123 11:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the blog deletion. I thought I moved it to the correct name before deletion. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Misaki Yuto MMD Model Request No xD I really dont know how to make it :) Umm.. She accepts model request: http://2234083174.deviantart.com/ Just send her the photo of your fanloid and she will make you a model :">Kenandli123 22:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Send me a photo of your character and ill send it to her so you can have your MMD model :"> Kenandli123 22:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^_^ Ill try find someone to :)Kenandli123 23:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Did my friend accepted your Model request :D ??Kenandli123 02:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thats good XD Um.. Do you know how to edit an INFOBOX?Kenandli123 03:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to edit my Kadane Mimi's infobox :(( Pls responseKenandli123 03:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Powerloid: Kadane Mimi ok.. sorry for not asking permission.. never gona do it again...00:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC)Kenandli123 ThanksKenandli123 00:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you have the MMD model already :D ?Kenandli123 01:04, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you know someone that makes voice bank?Kenandli123 01:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Umm.. Can FANMADE VOCALOID have a Voice bank :D ?Kenandli123 01:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah .. Ok :D How do Neru, Haku, and some of Fanloids been accepted to the Vocaloid family :O ?Kenandli123 01:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ZeeU Genderbend Ummm Uzee is pretty good....haha um ZeeUo.....how did you think of it? and.........Um.....i don't know hey but i do like ZeeUo.......an Uzee....and i swear you said another name...but i can't remember it lol sorry...but thankyou for giving me names <3Monty1st 01:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) NoPurpose Category Uhh about the wrong thing, you're right. I didn't even know because I'm pretty new to Fanloid wiki and don't know how to do everything yet. Can you fix it? I don't know how. NoPurpose 02:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! NoPurpose 19:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks again, my cousin made the page at first, I needed to fix some things...and ended up putting the wrong thing myself. Either way, thank you. NoPurpose (talk) 09:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but like I said, I never intended to make the pages in the first place, and I can't draw, nor do I have any programs like MMD, or UTAU. I don't have anything to really help my fanloids with, and it would just be a half-hearted project. (Although rather a lot of what my cousin had written was true, it still wasn't me.) NoPurpose (talk) 03:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, thank you, but what I'm typing on is a family computer, and my laptop is broken because I've dropped it 10-too many times. I'm not a that young or old, but I'm not exactly allowed to download things because my family is scared I might get a bunch of viruses on the computer again. Plus, I'm a pretty interdependent person, and doesn't like asking for help, which is why I don't have any pictures up, nor do I have anything else to support my fanloids; unless I have something that can prove some programs don't have any viruses. NoPurpose (talk) 22:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Someday I might put the pages back, on my own, but that might be years from now. Either way, you seem to be quite mature for your age...NoPurpose (talk) 01:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know you're 10, that's why I said that, and a dictionary? Huh. Even though I never intended to make this account, I'm still gonna stick around...so I'm rather embarrassed to ask this, but... Can you still give me a link to MMD and a few tools? I might not use them now, but someday....(Plus, I trust you not to give me any fake links or anything.) Thank you, and good luck with summer school~...NoPurpose (talk) 01:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC) It's not that strange. One of my classmates once read a dictionary (all of it), just because he didn't have anything else to read. (I'm not that older than you...) Thanks for link. No problem, school is sometimes hard. NoPurpose (talk) 01:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Monty1st's Ryone Hebi Thankyou for helping me with Ryone Hebi's page :)Monty1st 07:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) wow Cursedloids are....wow~ a litt;e weird....have you made any?? there so~~ kooky XDMonty1st 03:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) So~ where's the image policy?? could you give me the link???Monty1st 04:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Administrator hey? that's pretty good but i do think you need to be here a little longer and besides what your doing is fine for now....are you sure you want all the work?Monty1st 04:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah...hey you said your were studying?? for what?Monty1st 04:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello.. You had your MMD Model now ^_^ Can you send her to me?? Its me ^_^ RoyKenandli123 10:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you send it to me now???Kenandli123 01:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok.. Does she dont give you the model link yet?Kenandli123 02:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) The Sasuke Meiko i made is based off of MEIKO but i just noticed that she does have a relation to Crypton Meiko though i was not meaning for her to. Thank you for pointing it out for me i may consider redesigning her. User:Lilkk4321 Agreed User:Lilkk4321 Hi sorry I've been doing that, I didn't really know about that till now! I'll title them correctly from now on! Again sorry!Hoshiko Amaterasu 00:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I won't I promise I won't delete a Fanloid page. Thanks! StarsandPeacesigns 07:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I didn't delete any pictures. Unless they are illegal or recolors of stolen artwork I won't delete them. StarsandPeacesigns 19:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! User:Lilkk4321 Insanity and Mozaik role? If I can find a Piko version, I Definitely will! I followed your links, and listened to them, and they sound fantastic! Let's consider it a friendship gift! ;) Bad News....Sadly, the only one I could find with just Piko's voice, and not a duet was Mozaic Role, So She will only be able to sing that one. Unless I can find a way to create her voice sounding similiar from a vocaloid that sings Insanity. But, for now I can only do Mozaic Role. Sorry. :( Hoshiko Amaterasu 02:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Lilkk4321 yeah go ahead and delete it :) User:Lilkk4321 alright thanks User:Lilkk4321 fan-made vocaloid twins i made last year and finally posting :) User:Lilkk4321 no way :) User:Lilkk4321 cool thanks :) User:Lilkk4321 says on google it means very,very,happy User:Lilkk4321 I will be working on characters for the page Lyric-Loid User:Lilkk4321 I'll make SeekYe,Chess and Check,and Petal Mash-Up-Loids User:Lilkk4321 do you know how to rename the page characters by lilkk4321 User:Animefan2013 Hello Hello i was wondering do you think i should take over the page Honne_Deruko??? Co's i have been watching it for some time and nothing has happened and I asked Bunai82 'but she still hasn't got back to meMonty1st 07:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) My one there one i think they just took my pic and changed the hair.....what do you think??Monty1st 08:07, July 2, 2012 (UTC) sorry for taking so long with Mozaic Roll.....my family's been having to pack up and move to TN, so i was too busy...it'll probably be posted on youtube tommorow ok? I use Misaki Yuuto in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua3uP80_WrM&feature=youtu.be Hope you like it :"> Kenandli123 12:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) User:Animefan2013 Thanks for editing that word i spelt wrong on the K8Y page User:Animefan2013 Nope i draw it myself and i'd be happy to draw her for you :) User:Animefan2013 Here she is :) User:Animefan2013 No problem :) User:Animefan2013 Is it okay with you if i make Beku into a Depressloid. User:Animefan2013 What did you edit on Lepodolite's page? It said that you edited it o.o ~Birdy12 ~ Okay! Thank you! I'll keep that in mind :) Thank you for informimg me. -Birdy12 ~ you think it would be a problem since i did change the design ? User:Animefan2013 i'm not upset with you i was just asking :) User:Animefan2013 Thank You :) User:Animefan2013 Yes Please Sorry, IF you can delete the White Kitty page and the Sakura Mizuki(I HATE U!!! SAKURA) and Megurine L.ka pages I'd be happy to stop. I found something intresting today and it's FRIDAY the 13!!! :P kay? I have enough of making stars and others NEXT I have to buy posters for everyone!!! U want one? 1 costs RM.8.50. 8 for Vocaloid posters. Aw~ da hello :3 aka Hi XD I was wondering could you change Ryone Hebi's icon to this pic???? Thankyou04:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) i noticed your LisTen didn't have a picture so i drew one according to the information you had on her appearance i will post it on saturday if you want User:Animefan2013 is this close User:Animefan2013 alright :) User:Animefan2013 Re: Wallpaper Manipluation ''Is recoloring wallpaper images of Vocaloids illegal to post here on Fanloid Wiki? I downloaded the image and manipulated one of the characters to Misaki Yuto, and wanted to post it on the wiki, but I'm afraid that isn't allowed on the wiki. I understand the policies here on the wiki, but that's my only question for images. Kiyastudios 22:08, July 25, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios :Greatly depends on the image and where you got it from and who owns it. You will have to link me the image you manipulated. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Here's the link. I manipulated Meiko into Misaki. Kiyastudios 05:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios :I'll make an exception due to lack of detail and say you can, as it is close to being easy to create a dollbase from it. Licenses it under "no license" until I can search more to find the original. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) '''That means I can put it up on the wiki, right? If not, I'll take down until furthur notice. Kiyastudios 06:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios :yes, it is fine. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:12, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ::To add, I didn't know you wanted to upload the entire thing. I figured it was just one box, it would make sense to isolate the edit. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) thanks User:Animefan2013 69Neko Saikyou.Harre.Tommete......If you find what is this song and the name of the group I'll continue the chat...And how did you even know? are you even an ADMIN?????? actually I was just telling Monty1st to NOT take 85Neko (cause my friend swore to me that she will get and hunt down/haunt the person) CureParade (talk) 06:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Nyan~Nyan~Meow~Meow~ Ni Hao Meow~ Gorgeous Delicious De~Culture!!! >_< (I'm happy today I don't want to fool around for today or tomorrow.....So, can I have an apology?)CureParade (talk) 07:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) i was just wondering do you know anyone who accepts MMD requests User:Animefan2013 alright thanks i already have an accout on that website :) User:Animefan2013 i have downloaded the program before but my computer won't run the program User:Animefan2013 but you can send it to me any way :) i downloaded it but it wants me to extract all my files User:Animefan2013 okay but what does it do